


Partners in Crime

by CatrinaSL



Series: A Simple Device [111]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Ducks, F/M, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 06:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13429299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Clint's plan is perfect... until his Soulmate arrives.





	Partners in Crime

**Author's Note:**

> Words supplied by fluffy263 on tumblr.
> 
> Soulmate AU Reminder: Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them. Showing someone else your Soulmark is like baring your soul to them, so most people only show their Soulmate or very trusted friends.

In the darkened linen closet, Clint laid out his master revenge plot. Surely Natasha and Bucky would back him. Steve, even, if he pitched it right. All he had to do now was gather everyone and bring them together against the worst prankster in the Tower. If he could pull this off, Tony didn't stand a chance.

Clint ran his eyes over the bulletin board again, to satisfy himself that everything was ready for the super secret meeting. Natasha would probably roll her eyes about one portion of his plan, but he had to include them every time, didn't he? Just in case? Everything was perfect, from the water balloons to the whoopee cushions. He nodded. It was time to recruit his team. 

He turned and found his way blocked by someone—a woman—Dr. Foster's assistant? He'd seen her in the labs during his ventilation surveillance training.

"Okay, I'll help you," she said, squinting at the board behind him. "But where are we going to get that many ducks?"

"You're my Soulmate," he said.

She dropped the pile of clean towels to blink at him. 

"Good," she said finally. "Because the ducks were totally going to throw everything off." She nudged him aside and rearranged some things, and Clint watched the plan come together.

"You're perfect," he told her, marveling at her work.

"Perfect for  _ you _ , maybe," she said with a smirk.

He reached over to take her hand. "I'm Clint," he said. "Your partner in crime."

She grinned at him. "Darcy. Now let's _do_ this, partner."

**Author's Note:**

> Someday they will definitely use those ducks. But today is not that day.
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/169926761213/hello-ok-darcy-and-clint-maybe-for-silly)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
